It is desirable within the airline industry to provide efficient aircraft servicing and ground mobility. Time involved in taxiing to and from gates and in performing various servicing tasks, is directly related to the amount of time an aircraft is able to spend in flight. The more an aircraft is in flight the higher the potential profits associated with that aircraft.
Aircraft taxing to and from a gate is typically accomplished through the powering one or more of the main aircraft engines and the use of a tow tug or aircraft towing vehicle. The aircraft under the control of the pilot taxis at low speed using power from one or more of the main engines up to and including entry to the gate. Ground personnel help guide the aircraft as the aircraft approaches the gate. When the aircraft is parked prior to entering the gate, due to congestion or other delay, a tow vehicle may be used to bring the aircraft into the gate. When the aircraft leaves the gate a tow vehicle is always used to back the airplane out of the gate. When the aircraft exits the gate one or more of its main engines are operating while the aircraft is pushed back. Once the aircraft is in a position to move forward, the aircraft may do so when the tow vehicle is disconnected from the aircraft and clears the taxiway using thrust from one or more of the main engines.
Aircraft maneuvering during ground operations can pose a significant expense in terms of fuel costs, emission costs, noise reduction costs, repair costs due to damage caused by jet blast, costs due to aircraft colliding with ground equipment, aircraft repair costs associated with damage caused by current taxiing procedures, personnel, and equipment, and labor costs for ground personnel and tug operations.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved aircraft ground operation methods and systems to taxi aircraft into and out of airport terminal gates that overcomes the above-stated and other associated disadvantages.